1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook or laptop type computers and, more particularly, to such a computer having a membrane switch array overlayed on a flat panel display which may be positioned on an external surface of the computer for convenient access of the membrane switch array to operate the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Record keeping is essential to the operation of any business, and a significant percentage of a business's time and space overhead must usually be dedicated to the recording and continual updating of information related to the various aspects of the operation. Such record keeping is necessary not only for the business entity as a whole, but also for individual components of the company, such as divisions and departments, and also for some individual workers. Where a worker must deal directly with a large number of clients, customers, suppliers, or the like, it is often desirable to maintain a file of the names of contacts, addresses, phone numbers, appointment schedules, records of contacts, expense account details, personal interests and idiosyncrasies of the contacts, and the like.
The business supplies industries have provided a number of products for facilitating such client record keeping activities. Such records documentation products include index card files, appointment books, address books, special calendars, and the like. Some such products also include combinations of the functions of these products. One particularly useful product is the Rolodex file (Rolodex Corporation) in which cards containing names, addresses, telephone numbers, and miscellaneous notes are connected to a rotary spindle, usually in alphabetical order according to a company's or individual's name. While such a device is very convenient for quickly finding information such as names, addresses, and telephone numbers, it is not well suited for scheduling appointments, tracking contacts, and other time and date functions without time consuming manipulation of the individual file cards. Additionally, such a rotary file is not well suited for portability whereby a salesman in the field, for example, could quickly consult his appointment schedule or set up appointments on-the-spot.
There have been some efforts to improve upon these conventional paper based card file type tools by the use of computer technology. Such products are embodied as handheld calculator like devices, laptop type computers, and devices occupying a middle ground therebetween. The calculator type devices generally include very limited display capabilities, ranging between a few tens of characters to a few hundred characters, and very limited memory capacities. The calculator type devices, while convenient in size, are usually limited in capabilities and are probably best suited to specific applications such as telephone directories.
The laptop type computers are miniaturized general purpose personal computers. They usually have most of the capabilities of conventional desktop personal computers, including relatively large memory capacities, mass storage devices including small floppy disk drives and often hard disk drives, full capability display screens which are usually liquid crystal displays (LCD's), full capability keyboards, and input/output ports for connection to printers, modems and the like. Some include video ports for connection to cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors. One problem with laptops is size and weight, as a result of their complement of capabilities. This makes them cumbersome to carry in the field to occasionally recall a phone number, address, or note. Another problem is complexity of use. While so-called computer literacy is increasing rapidly, there are still considerable numbers of workers who are not acclimated to using computers and are reluctant to attempt to learn to use computers and software therefor.
There are midsized electronic card file devices which are larger than the pocket calculator type, but smaller than laptop computers. In general, the midsized devices have larger screens, usually LCD's, and full "qwerty" (typewriter type) keyboards. Generally, they do not have removable mass storage devices, such as floppy disk drives, or I/O ports, and memory capacities are much less than that of laptops. Many such midsized devices have proprietary operating systems and use proprietary software, rather than the generic equivalents usable on laptops.
Personal information management (PIM) software has been developed to increase work productivity by allowing information regarding clients, customers, and the like to be entered and quickly recalled. Most such PIM software has general application and allows the user to define the types of information to be entered, such as by the user defining data fields to be entered for each record. Some PIM software provides formats with preset data fields. One problem with existing PIM programs is that their flexibility and power increases their complexity and the time and effort required to learn to set them up and use them. Many such programs do not provide for manipulation of data in a manner which comes naturally, particularly to a nonexperienced computer user. Finally, most conventional PIM software is adapted for use on desktop, portable, and laptop personal computers and is, thus, not highly portable in the field.
The size and weight of laptop type computers have been decreasing as further developments have occurred in circuit integration and in increased density and reduced sized mass storage devices. However, the principal data entry and manipulation interface between the user and such computers is a conventional keyboard. Those who cannot type proficiently often find difficulty in deriving meaningful benefits of the capabilities of such computers. Even if the manipulation of data on such a computer is facilitated by software and a transparent membrane switch array overlayed on an LCD screen, such as is disclosed in the aforementioned application, Ser. No. 07/420,047, conventional notebook computers are not structured and balanced for convenient use of such improvements. Specifically, conventional "clamshell" type notebook computers, wherein the LCD screen is positioned on the inside surface of a cover panel of the unit, are not well suited to using a membrane switch array over the LCD screen because of the need to hold the cover member with one hand to avoid pivoting the display backward or tipping the unit as a whole backward when making tactile selections on the screen.